The Caring Atlantians
by Anika Palesa
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione try to foil Voldemort by getting to Atlantis first, and end up getting stuck in the middle of a mystery...


**Summary:** This is a scene from a fic that I really feel like writing, and that I feel like needs to be written….oh wait this is the summery..ok, basically, the Trio finds out about Voldemort's latest plan to take over the world. It involves taking some kind of magic from the lost city of Atlantis, so the Trio finds a way to get there and then the mystery unravels…..

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some ideas were taken from Care Bears, copyright 1984-1986 Those Characters from Cleveland and Kenner, and Atlantis, the Lost Empire copyright Disney Inc. J

**Author Notes:** Hiya all, I am Anika Palesa. I got an idea for this after watching Atlantis: The Lost Empire with the kids I baby-sit...and watching Care Bears on late-night Toon Disney.  I didn't know where I wanted to start it at, but I do know I wasn't it to be during Harry's fifth-year…and this is really just a scene to see if the idea will work as a story and if people like my writing. So , anyway…on with the show….

~The Caring Atlantians~

Harry landed on the ground. Hard. He had barely time to look at his surroundings, as he was immediately hit in the gut by a very large object. It turned out to be Ron. Hermione landed on top of Ron in a matter of seconds. 

"Wow. Imagine the ground being so comfortable here!" exclaimed Hermione as she unknowingly patted Ron's leg. Obviously she didn't realize that she was slowly crushing two bewildered wizards.

"Oihermomgetoumfg!!!" a muffled voice similar to Harry's pleaded.

"Oh my gosh you guys! I didn't realize you were under there! Are you alright?"

"I would be just peachy if you would GET UP!" Ron retorted.

Hermione blushed as she stood up and said, "Oh, right."

Now that the three of them were finally on their feet, so to speak, they finally became aware of where they were. It was a beautiful garden filled with flowers of every color and animals so mysterious that it surpassed everything even Hermione had ever read about. The air above them was cloudless, but the blue sky seemed a little greener than Harry remembered a sky to be. The flora seemed to stretch out endlessly, but far in front of him he could make out what looked like to be a village or maybe a town. 

"W-w-w-wow..." Hermione stuttered out.

Ron scratched his head as he looked around. "Well, what do you think, Harry? Where are we and what does any of this have to do with the Orb or Atlantis?"

There was no pain in Harry's scar, so he knew he had no fear of Voldemort being close by. "I reckon we see if there's anyone in that town over there."

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked for a good half hour before they reached the seemingly empty town. It was very quiet. The buildings looked deserted. The three were sure the inhabitants had long gone. But, in the distance something was coming.... was it, could it be people? Yes people. Two girls and two boys dressed in silver. The girls were wearing what looked like bikini tops and long flowing skirts. The boys were completely topless, but were clad in baggy pants. This made Hermione blush for the second time that day.

They seemed like normal teenagers on first view. But, it only took a few minutes to see how different they really were. Each person had a unique color or hair ranging from a dark blue to bright pink to mint green to a brown very similar to Hermione's hair color, but the oddities didn't stop there. Each person had a mark on his or her bare stomachs. The boy with dark blue, spiked hair had what resembled a rainstorm around his navel, while the girl with silky, bright pink hair had two interlocking hearts around hers. The girl with mint green curls had a cozy pink pillow, and the boy with the most normal, brownish hair had one big red heart outlined in gold. It was the very last who spoke to them first.

"Greeting in the name of the city of Atlantis -" Harry's eyes widened "-I am TenderHeart and these are a few of my friends. This is GentleHeart (mint green curls), Love-A-Lot (bright pink), and Grumpy (dark blue). Oh, and don't worry about Grumpy, he's usually quite friendly, but he can be a little pessimistic at times. I can sense that you are wizards and a witch. If you don't find me incredibly rude, may I ask who you are and how you got here to Atlantis?" TenderHeart spoke with sincerity.

Harry stepped forward. "Well, my name is Harry Potter and these are a few of my friends - Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. And well, we really don't know how exactly we got here, only the fact that we had this orb- " he showed them the orb hanging from Hermione's wrist "-and we all three touched it at once and concentrated on finding Atlantis, and well, here we are."

Grumpy scratched his forehead before his eyes suddenly lit up. "OH, I remember that thing! It used to belong to, oh dear; I seemed to have forgotten his name again. I'm always so forgetful. I seemed to forget things at the worst possible time. I guess I shall never remember it now-"

"That's quite alright Grumpy," Love-A-Lot interrupted sweetly as she "accidentally" covered his mouth with her hand, "because I do remember who it belonged to, Lir. Before he submerged Atlantis-"

"He submerged Atlantis?" Hermione interrupted, "Why? How?"

"I would love to know myself, but unfortunately, the only two people who would know are not here, and we have no way of finding them," TenderHeart explained, "Those two people would be TrueHeart and NobleHeart, perhaps you've heard of them? Ah, well, I thought not. Oh, but look how bad our manners are, leaving you standing out here in the street. Please, follow us to the Hall. There we can give you something to eat, and you can rest. You three look a little winded."

He wasn't lying. In their travel, Harry's glasses had been knocked askew and he had never righted them. Ron's had dirt on his nose, again, and Hermione's hair was almost completely out of its ponytail. They did what they could to make themselves presentable, and followed the four "Atlantians" to their Hall.

~*~

The Hall resembled what a big, red balloon would look like on the inside. It was full of at least twenty more teenage Atlantians and Harry thought he spotted to toddlers running around. Each of these also had the marking on their stomach and a different color of hair. They were all very busy doing seemingly important jobs. A girl with sea-green pigtails and a rainbow with stars on her stomach was at the window looking in a star-shaped telescope. A boy with purple dreadlocks and a light bulb marking was working on some sort of machinery in the corner. Harry's head ached from trying to focus on the sea of colors.

"This," remarked TenderHeart proudly, "is the Hall of Hearts. This is where we spend most of our time. They're around forty of us in all. We all have our own special powers, markings, and hair colors. Which, I am sure you noticed. Please, take a seat."

Harry and Ron sat down on a blazing red couch that horribly contrasted with Ron's hair. Hermione didn't sit down, but went over to the wall and stared at a picture. Two figures waved back at her. A man with violet and green striped hair had his arm around a woman with lemon and peach striped hair. Their markings were very similar. The man had a rainbow color heart with a solid star in the center, while the woman had a rainbow colored star with a solid heart in the center.

"Are those the two who know who are not here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are. That is our mother, TrueHeart, and our father, NobleHeart. We are all adopted, you see. They are they ones who made Atlantis for us. I will have to tell you our history soon, but first I want to introduce you to my very special friend-" Ron's eyebrows raised as TenderHeart said this, and he elbowed Harry in the ribs, "- oi, Wish, can you spare a moment?"

The girl with the sea-green pigtails and star-telescope came over to them. "Yes, TenderHeart? Oi, visitors! We haven't visitors.... ever! I'm so delight to meet you! I am Wish. You must be starved, of course, would you like something to eat? " The Trio nodded in agreement. Wish walked over to a table. She put her left hand on her stomach, and aimed her right hand at the table. Her marking glowed brilliantly as a rainbow shot out of her hand at the table. Instantly, the table was covered in an assortment of pastries and tarts and sweets. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grown used to strange magical powers and weren't the least surprised by this. They helped themselves eagerly to the bounty before them.

"This is Harry and Rom and I'm Hermione." Hermione put out her hand and shook Wish's, "It's nice to meet yo-" Hermione shrieked.

Wish had fallen unconsciously to the floor.

~*~

**A/N:** does it stand a chance? And is anyone willing to beta? And, do I really want a cookie? Sigh.


End file.
